


Пара бутылок соджу

by Shunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг бушевали менеджеры, весна и гормоны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара бутылок соджу

Когда Лу Хань впервые увидел член Сехуна, он сказал много слов на китайском и всего одно на корейском. К сожалению, звучало оно как «никогда», а не «где-тут-кровать-и-смазка», на что втайне надеялся Сехун.  
Впрочем, его это мало смутило. Вокруг бушевали менеджеры, весна и гормоны. Чанёль с Бэкхёном стонали за соседней стеной, утром хором жалуясь на то, что у них болят спина, руки (сначала правая, потом левая), ноги и прочие части тела, названия которых они вычитали в анатомическом атласе.  
Но Лу Хань продолжал настаивать на своем «никогда». Тем более, что большую часть времени китайский юнит проводил в Пекине. Ситуация с каждым днем становилась все отчаяннее, ролики, скачанные из интернета, все раскрепощеннее, а лосьона для рук все меньше.  
Сехун всерьез подсел на сайты с шибари и пару раз практически в последний момент отменял заказ в секс-шопе на наручники, вибратор и запасы смазки, которых бы с лихвой хватило на пятерых озабоченных слонов.  
– Ну, что тебе стоит? – строил он щенячьи и кошачьи глазки и даже пытался изобразить взгляд несчастного голодного бегемотика.  
– Никогда, – продолжал настаивать Лу Хань. – Пока твоя штука, – здесь следовал жест рыбака, поймавшего огромную рыбу в унитазе, – не уменьшится в размере, я не позволю засунуть ее в свою задницу. Мне она пока еще нравится.  
Проблема была в том, что Сехуну тоже нравилась задница Лу Ханя, а его член – вот предатель – отказывался становиться меньше, как бы он его ни умолял. Казалось, он, напротив, издевательски вырос.  
Наверное, со стороны их отношения казались странными – порой они вели себя как любовники, но стоило Сехуну хоть немного распустить руки, как он немедленно получал жестокий отпор, и следующую пару дней они с Луханем вели себя, словно незнакомцы.  
А потом Ифань трахнул Исина. Точнее, судя по рассказам Минсока, это Исин трахнул себя Ифанем, потому что спермотоксикоз достиг критической стадии, но такие детали Сехуна не волновали. Он отказывался оставаться последнем девственником группы «Экзо», не считая Тао. И то еще неизвестно, что скрывал в своих пандах загадочный китаец. Вполне может быть, что пару симпатичных девчонок в лоли-платьях.  
Сехун метался, не зная, что предпринять. Ехидные советы Чонина, который предлагал просто связать и трахнуть Лу Ханя, делу не помогали. Он слишком хорошо представлял, что с ним сделают после такого, и заранее трепетал. Это Ифань таял от счастья, что Исин наконец-то взял инициативу в руки, а его член в рот. Лу Хань бы отомстил, причем так, что даже Антарктида не казалась достаточно надежным местом для эмиграции. Но все эти метания не приближали Сехуна к заветной цели. Он отчаялся до такой степени, что перестал лазить по порносайтам, а перешел на журналы для девушек и все эти статьи «соблазни его прямо сейчас». Идею с кружевным поясом и чулками пришлось отвергнуть сразу, потому что Сехун, увы, не родился Ким Хичолем. Приготовить ужин и станцевать стриптиз – тоже, потому что ни того, ни другого он не умел.  
Пришлось раскошелиться на ящик соджу, а затем еще аккуратно подменять половину безобидным лимонадом, потому что в своих способностях перепить Лу Ханя Сехун сильно сомневался. Тот только с виду казался невинным школьником, который слово «бухло» в жизни не слышал.  
– А давай выпьем за грядущий камбэк? – предложил Сехун, когда они наконец-то остались вдвоем в комнате. Чанёль еще на прощание подмигнул, словно невзначай кивая на подушку, куда они с Бэкхёном успели положить пару бутылочек с лубрикантом и презервативы.  
– А давай, – с подозрением согласился Лу Хань.  
Они выпили. Потом выпили еще раз. Потом Сехун сбился со счета, чувствуя, что пьянеет от своего лимонада гораздо больше, чем Лу Хань от четвертой бутылки соджу.  
После пятой бутылки он оказался на полу, а Лу Хань с силой прижимал его запястья к полу. Глаза у него помутнели, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а язык то и дело скользил по пересохшим губам.  
«Кажется, меня сейчас выебут», – успел подумать Сехун, прежде чем с него начали сдирать джинсы. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась идея, в конце концов, главная задача – оргазм, а уж каким способом – дело десятое, просто ему было страшновато.  
– Какой большой, – с энтузиазмом выдохнул Лу Хань, прежде чем обхватить губами головку члена. Сехун дернулся от неожиданности, жалобно заскулил и подумал о трусах бывшей соседки, чтобы немедленно не кончить. Он понятия не имел, где Лу Хань успел набраться опыта, но, судя по всему, с глотательным рефлексом у него было все в порядке, потому что он ухитрился почти полностью забрать член Сехуна в рот. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки от возбуждения, он непроизвольно вскинул бедра вверх, царапая ногтями пол, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться в этой реальности.  
Через пару секунд его член с силой шлепнул по животу, а Лу Хань вежливо поинтересовался, где в этой гребаной общаге смазка. Сехун смог только слабо указать в сторону кровати.  
– Расставь бедра, – скомандовал Лу Хань, и он немедленно подчинился, сжимаясь от страха.  
И когда холодный лубрикант коснулся его головки, не удержался от стона удивления.  
Сехун не сомневался, что Лу Хань решил воспользоваться возможностью и оттрахать его без затей.  
– А теперь, блядь, лежи спокойно и не шевелись, – скомандовал тот, осторожно опускаясь на его член.  
Сехун по инерции подчинился, и даже старался не дышать, пока Лу Хань громко дышал и стонал, пытаясь привыкнуть к большому размеру.  
– Ну что, детка, покатаемся, – наконец усмехнулся Лу Хань, слизывая с губ капли пота. – Давай, покажи мне, на что ты способен.  
Дальше все смешалось в «сильнее, выше, быстрее, еще быстрее, ты, еб твою мать, девчонка, что ли». Лу Хань заставил их поменять позиции и оказался перед ним на четвереньках, широко раздвинув ноги. Его анус успел покраснеть, и Сехун не удержался, чтобы не лизнуть раздраженную кожу.  
Лу Хань одобрительно простонал что-то вроде «талантливая крошка», и Сехун с силой двинул бедрами, чтобы тот вспомнил, кто тут «крошка».  
– Подрочи мне. Да, бля, не так. Руку мягче держи, обведи головку, теперь вдоль ствола, и сильнее, умоляю, не фарфоровую вазу наглаживаешь.  
Сехун всерьез задумался о покупке не только наручников, но и кляпа, хотя, по правде говоря, ему нравился хриплый голос Лу Ханя и то, как тот ухитрялся командовать, даже в такой позе.  
– Еще немного, сожми мне яйца. Вот так, малыш, – выдохнул Лу Хань, и задрожал, выплескиваясь на ковер и ладонь Сехуна.  
Тот почувствовал, как стенки ануса сжимаются вокруг настолько тесно, что никакие трусы соседки больше не помогали, и тоже кончил с тихим всхлипом, утыкаясь в потную спину Луханя.  
– Как я завтра танцевать буду, – вот и все, что он получил в награду за свои старания.  
Его даже не поцеловали на ночь.  
Хорошо, что поцеловали утром.  
Хотя «никогда» Лу Хань продолжал повторять с завидным постоянством. Правда, уже по другим поводам. Идеи с порносайтов ему очень не нравились.  
По крайней мере, он так говорил. Но у Сехуна еще оставалось соджу в запасе.


End file.
